finding a family
by lena rusakova
Summary: 'dimitri has the hots for me'inspired this with her story. rose is a troubled teen in foster care who ends up with the belikov's all she really wants is a family. will she find one in dimitri? i realize this sounds boring but its not i promise! DxR lena R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (and galls) I told y'all I wanted to try this story so here I am. Don't worry I will still write more to the motel but right now I really wanted to try this. For those of you who suggested it I did contact the author whose idea this originally was but they never replied… oh well it's not like I stole any of their actual writing just the general idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA nor was the idea of the story mine… I just liked it **

_**Background info: rose is 16 and Dimitri is 18 (this way he is older but still high school with her.) rose has bounced from foster home to foster home since she was 5, this is her last chance at a real home. The rest you will learn from the story.**_

"Rose! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" yelled Olena Belikov. Her Russian accent laced her words reminding me once again this was not my family, I had no family. I rolled over in my bed and pulled the covers over my head hoping to fall back asleep. I was just about to slip off into dream land when a knock came from my door.

"If you want a ride to school get up, or run there. I don't care ether way." A guy said his accent was softer than his mothers, twirling with his words to form a voice that could make any girl swoon. But even that wouldn't get me up today. Two weeks I had been with the Belikov's. It wasn't the longest time I had spent with a foster family but it sure as hell wasn't the shortest.

I didn't want to get up today; it just seemed like too much effort. Rumors about my past were already spreading around the school. How they found out about the few times I had been arrested was beyond me but they never should have because I was never charged with anything. They all knew I was violent and wouldn't think twice to throw a punch, guy or girl, but that may be because in my two weeks I had already been in three fights.

The door opened. They must have figured out I wasn't planning on getting out of bed today. "Don't make me do this Rosemarie. Please just get up." Dimitri said firmly.

He called me Rosemarie. I had told him countless times my name was rose but he refused to call me it. I hated my full name. I was already in a bad mood then add him calling me Rosemarie I decided to be stubborn. I pulled the cover away from my face. Dimitri stood at the end of my bed, all six foot four of him. Every time I saw him I could hardly believe he was eighteen, he looked so much older. His hair, that when worn down brushed his shoulders, was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a sloppy version of a ponytail. His dark brown eyes held a look that always made me feel as if he knew things beyond his years, and maybe he did. He and his mother had moved here after his mother finally had enough of his father and his abuse. I knew he had sisters back in Russia but they never talked about them. They had chosen to live with their dad.

I ignored the slight embarrassment I felt over him seeing me with bed head. I gave a snort that sounded very un-lady like (like I cared), then I rolled back over and put the cover back over my head. I heard a sigh and Dimitri walking towards my bed. I felt the blankets covering my feet fold up exposing my feet and the lower part of my leg. Before I knew what he was doing he had a hold of my ankles and was pulling. Instinctively I grabbed my bed frame. I let out a scream of anger. I really didn't like this guy, no matter how hot.

Finally he let go. He started swearing in Russian. I hated it when he did that. If he was going to say things about me then he should say them so I understand them, and so I know what I'm punching him for. I quickly sat up in bed and threw the first thing my fingers found. A pillow hit him square in the face. Not exactly what I planned but good enough. Dimitri glared at me before turning to leave.

"Get dressed!" he snapped at me then slammed my door.

I didn't waste time on my hair or make up. I jumped in the shower long enough to wash and then got out not even bothering to blow dry my hair. I ran a brush through it and then walked over to the closet. Olena had taken be shopping my first day with her. She said I need real clothes for school. I didn't see what was wrong with my sweat pants and hoodie but whatever. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt that said "I'm up and dressed… what more could you want?" I went well with the morning I was having. I quickly swiped on some mascara and was done.

I stomped all the way down the stairs, it didn't matter Olena wasn't there, she never is. She works second shift and then works overtime, then when she is home she is sleeping. It didn't bother me though I like being on my own. But when she was home and awake she was so nice to me. I hoped that this combination would let me last longer here. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some granola bars then headed out side.

Dimitri was outside starting his motorcycle getting ready to ride off to school. he thought I would never make it outside in time to get to school so he was going to leave me. I walked up behind him, completely aware that he didn't know I was there. I tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around.

"You weren't going to leave me were you comrade?" I asked in an angelic voice. He shook his head in disbelief, but just told me to get on. He sped away from the driveway. One thing I truly like about Dimitri is that he isn't afraid to drive fast. The only bad thing was that we got to school faster. I dismounted the bike. Sighing I got ready to face another day in hell.

**Was it good? Was it bad? What do I need to fix in later chapters? Please just leave a review even if it just says "HI" that way I know you read…**

**Question of the day: (I wonder if I will become famous on here for these.)**

**Are you adopted for living with a foster family?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first author note was long. I promise to keep them short and sweet from now on. Some of you thought I should try and put in some other VA characters and some scenes directly related to the book, all I can say is I will try. Since this is an AU nothing will be exactly the same.**

Dimitri walked me to my locker, which was ironically right beside his. I could feel him carefully watching me as if he expected me to try and run from the school. I wondered how he could know me so well after just two weeks. I reached in grabbing what I needed for my first three classes. First was World Civ. Then I had remedial geometry, because I went from school to school so often I was behind the rest of the sophomore class in most of our classes. And then third block was gym, I was actually put into the senior class because I was apparently "too rough" for kids my age. I took this as a complement; it just meant I was in shape when they were not.

I slammed my locker door in my typical rose Hathaway fashion. I looked over at Dimitri knowing he would be waiting to walking me to my first. He always did. One my first day in his house his mother had told him to look out for me, and he apparently took his job very seriously. I didn't mind, I liked having a Russian body guard. We started to walk in the direction of the social studies hall. We always walked in silence, at first I thought he hated me and was giving me the silent treatment but I soon learned Dimitri doesn't waste time on small talk.

I was in daydreaming about my running away to Florida when some jackass purposely ran into Dimitri causing him to run into me.

"Watch it!" the guy snapped at Dimitri. He simply rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath in Russian.

"Oh watch it Paul, he might lace you house in C4!" said a friend of his.** (If you didn't know that is an explosive used by the KGB, if you don't know what the KGB is one word my friend … GOOGLE!)** The boys burst out laughing. Dimitri turned to walk away and I started to follow. It still amazed me how well he stayed in control. Just as we started to walk away something hard hit me it the back of the head. I looked at the floor to try and find what hit me. It was a soda can that had been painted red and had TNT printed on it. It was obviously meant for Dimitri but who ever threw it had bad aim.

Now Dimitri may be able to stay calm but I was rose Hathaway. I walked straight up to the guy who had shoved Dimitri and pushed him so hard he stumbled back and almost fell to the ground. There was an audible gasp from the crowd that had formed.

"You bitch!" he yelled at me.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him close to me. "Don't piss me off today," I warned, "I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." His face drained of all color. Apparently my bad girl reputation was more wide spread than I originally thought if this jock was scared of me. Just then a strong hand came down on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong Miss Hathaway?" it was a teacher. I didn't know his name but I knew he was nice and usually let bad behavior go by unpunished. So I plastered on a smile and lied.

After a second of staring at me he told me to get to class. I reluctantly did.

"You know one of these days you're going to fight someone who can actually beat you." Dimitri said. I snorted as if to say 'as if.'

"I mean it Rosemarie, maybe you should think before you act." He said as we reached my World Civ. Class. He gave me one last look over his shoulder but continued down the hall.

"It's Rose!" I screamed after him.

Sighing I walked into class. Because of the jerk in the hall I barely made it to class before the bell rang. There were two seats left. One was in the very front row but by the window on the far side of the room and the other was right behind it. I have never willingly sat in the front seat so I chose the one behind it. I stared out the window waiting for the teacher to finish taking attendance and start class.

Just then the door opened and a girl walked in. She was tall and skinny with straight white blonde hair and jade green eyes. She seemed scared and unsure of herself. I immediately realized she was new here and was scared. My heart went out to her. I had been like here once, but you eventually get over it with practice.

"Um… Is this world civ. With… uh Stan Alto?" she stumbled over her words.

"It is and your late." God he is such a jackass.

"I'm sorry; it's my first day I got lost." She seemed so scared.

"Well when you're late to my class you must answer three questions for each minute you missed, seeing how you are three minutes late that's nine questions." The girls eyes got big but she just nodded. Stan launched into his impossible questions. Looking around I noticed that no one in the whole class knew the answers, not even the nerds.

"WRONG!" Stan snapped again. The poor girl looked close to tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my calculator. I threw it as hard as I could at Stan. Every head in the class turned to look at me. So I said the first witty thing that came to mind.

"I'm watching this trying to see it from your point of view but…" I paused to look at the class to make sure I had everyone's attention. I then looked Stan straight in the eye. "I can't get my head that far up my ass."

The room burst out laughing. Stan's mouth hung open in surprise. When he finally regained control he started to yell.

"Hathaway! New girl! Office now!" I just shrugged and walked out the door. I knew my way to the office by heart already. As I sat in the reception area the secretary looked up and shook her head. The new girl chose to sit right beside me. I turned to look at her. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble." I said truly meaning it. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I'm Lissa." I smiled at her. I already liked her; she hadn't blamed me for her getting in trouble.

"Rose" I said just as a kid with long shaggy black hair walked out of the principal's office.

"Yes I believe I know you Miss Hathaway, but who is this that you dragged down with you."

I sighed as the principal went on and on. I knew I was going to have a bad day, why hadn't Dimitri just let me sleep?

**Okay that was really! Long for me:D  
hopes you like it! Next up she will be in gym class (damn principal talk's forever LOL). Guess who is in her gym class!!!**

**Question of the day:**

**Who here can say for Christmas their grandma bought them sexy underwear? (I can. And I am only 14! Sigh ]= ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**He he he. Okay so I am laying I'm bed with my ****iPod**** tpouch and decided to write more to the story  
**  
After a lecture on how I could be charged with assault and how the freshmen look up to us and how Lissa should chose her friends wisely and not let others drag her down we were finally released. We had about five minutes until second block classes got out. I for one was not going to walk all the way to my class room only to have the bell ring as I got there.

"So Lissa, what classes are you taking?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"You don't have to hang out with me. I really do appreciate what you did for me but you don't have to feel responsible for me."

I was caught off guard by how lonely she sounded that i said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey that's what friends are for, looking out for each other." i hadn't realized it until i said it out loud, but I already considered this girl my friend. I was in shock. I didn't have friends it was to hard when I had to move. She let out a laugh that sounded as angelic as she looked.

"You sound surprised." she said to me.

"I am." I answered her truthfully, "I don't think I have ever had a real friend before." I stopped walking to turn and look at her. "I don't know how to be a friend." I was being honest with her; I guessed it was the best way to start a friendship.

"Just be honest with me and share your secrets with me and know that i will be there to help you with any problem you have." I smiled at how sure she sounded.

"Sounds like being a sister." I commented.

"If you treat a friendship right you become closer than sisters." she said simply.

Just then the bell rang and the halls were flooded with students. I gave Lissa a reassuring smile as she headed towards her next class and I turned to go to mine. This week was self-defense... This should be fun.

*******

"That's it!" Mr. Wagner yelled. "Hathaway! How many times have I told you? Stop hurting the football players!" He threw his baseball cap on the floor.

"Its not my fault they can't fight of a girl!" I yelled back. "Honestly, how did they even make the team?"

"Alright smart ass! You want to learn to fight? Here's your chance!" his face was turning an ugly shade of red. "Belikov!" He snapped at Dimitri who was sitting in the bleachers reading a book.

I had noticed that Dimitri sat out gym a lot. I think it's because people are scared of him, but they just say it's because there is an odd number of people in our class and Dimitri already teaches martial arts as his after school Job.

"Hathaway, Belikov, spar. Now!"

Dimitri stood completely at ease as if I was no threat. This pissed me off. Who was he to underestimate me? I would show him. I curled my hands into fist and got ready to fight. As I went to throw a punch Dimitri simply side stepped and then delivered a punch to my side that sent me to the ground, hard. My side hurt but that had never stopped me before so I jumped up ready to continue fighting.

Dimitri shook his head at me in a way that said 'stay down Rosemarie, if you know what's best for you.' I tried to land another punch but again he moved. I didn't waste time I quickly spun and tried to kick him. He seemed mildly surprised at my speed but was still much faster than me. He grabbed my foot and twisted so that I was hopping on one foot but facing away from him. He then kicked the other leg out from under me and I landed on my stomach.

I rolled over to get up. True this was the first fight I had been in that I was losing and that pissed me off, I would not give up until I won or they carried me away on a stretcher. I could hear my labored breathing and my heart pounding loudly in my ears and just beyond that I heard the coach giving commentary like this was a professional match.

"Hathaway took a hard fall to the ground, but wait! What's this? The smart ass hasn't had enough? Looks like she still fighting..." on and on be went I ignored him and the laughs from the guys.

Dimitri shook his head. It look like he was apologizing for something, but what? Before I could wounded any long Dimitri lunged forward in one clean motion hitting my shoulder causing me to spin. Next he hit my back causing me to stumble to my knees. My head was spinning by how fast he moved. For some reason I was now laying face down on the mat. I soon realized Dimitri's knee was pinning me down. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Stay down Roza." his accent made his words soft and sweet. Roza, he had called me Roza. What was with that? Oh well it was better than my full name.

**Okay well I just wanted to day happy holidays I know I missed them but I'm saying it now.**

**Question of the day: **

**who after reading this series wanted to take martial arts in some form? I know I did and my parents almost let me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know I have been absent for way to long but please forgive me I am writing my own novel and have been focusing on that and school is hard so yeah I made this longer in hopes of making it up to you.**

**Oh and many thanks to you are the reason I posted today and stopped being lazy. thanks**

* * *

"So Hathaway, are you done acting like no one can hurt you?" asked coach. I wanted to hit him so hard that he would never smirk again; I knew I would at least be able to hit him.

I looked at the class. All were guys, and all seemed to be staring at me waiting for me next move. Furry built inside me, I hated losing, especially to guys. But I had to try and save what was left of my dignity. I quickly turned and walked off to the locker room. I changed as fast as I could and then stormed out the gym. The whole time the coach was screaming after me about how he would report me for skipping class, like I give a damn.

Rage clouded my vision and left me blindly walking, not knowing where I was going. I mindlessly walk down the hall using all the control I had not to turn right back around and punch that son of a... Maybe I should just keep that thought to myself. What really made me mad was I wasn't sure who I was mad at. Coach for making me fight Dimitri or Dimitri for actually being able to kick my ass! Finally I gave up trying to have control and stormed out the back door of school. No one would notice I was gone, one of the perks of being me.

I took off first at a walk then a slow jog then when I finally couldn't take it anymore I took off running full speed not caring where I went as long as it was far away. Time lost meaning to me I just kept running. I was running across a cross walk when a car slammed on its breaks. I froze in fear. The driver got out and started cussing at me for being "a stupid kid who thinks nothing will ever hurt them". Why adults kept saying this was beyond me but I didn't care I was more tired than I have ever been in my life. My blind rage that had fuelled my running was gone leaving only shaking legs in its place. The sun was low in the sky. How long had I been running, hours? It didn't seem possible but it had to be. My legs gave out. My body lamed with a thud. I knew it would hurt in the morning but right now I couldn't feel a thing. Exhaustion blocked the pain. Suddenly the guy from the car was kneeling beside me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" his voice was panicked and started to rise in pitch and volume as he continued his questions.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm fine!" I snapped at him. "I just need a ride home." I said with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. I stumbled over to his car. Once there he sat me in the passenger seat. As he walked around to his side of the car I caught sight of a booster seat in the backseat. At least this guy was a dad and less likely to kidnap me, right?

"Which way?" he asked once he was in the car. His name turned out to be Mark. **(In case you forgot I promised to throw in people from the books even if they don't play the same role. So yes this is Mark from Blood Promise)** I was still new to the area and had no clue where I was so I just told him to go the way I had come from. He drove for a half hour but I was still lost so I asked him to pull into a gas station and drop me off so I could call someone.

"Are you kidding me? My wife would kill me if I did that. She would go on yelling about how I would feel if someone left our daughter stranded in a place she didn't know. You can back to our place to wait." I agreed. He really did seem nice.

He pulled into a nice house. It was nothing fancy but it was pretty. I could see a big garden out back. Mark turned off the car and gestured for me to follow him inside.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled mark as he walked in the door. "Lindsay, Paul come here!" he yelled up the stairs.

"What took you so long? Dinner is almost… oh hello." A beautiful woman walked through a door that I guessed lead to the kitchen. "Honey who is this?" she asked referring to me.

"This here is Rose. She was lost, wanted me to drop her off at a gas station and leave. She said she could call someone but I told her it was safer to wait here."

"Oh dear." She gasped, "Yes of course. Stay here until someone can come get you."

"Thank you…um sorry I don't know your name." I like these people already. They were so nice and welcoming I wanted them to like me too.

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Oksana **(that IS spelled right I copied it from the book so don't tell me otherwise.) **and this is our daughter Lindsay her friend Allyson and our son Paul." She said as two girls about fifteen years old walked into the room followed by a boy about five. I smiled politely.

"Ewe, more girls!" Paul said and walked back out of the room. Mark explained to the two girls why I was here as I walked into the other room to call… someone.

It hit me then I really didn't have anyone to call. I mean I could call Lissa but I barely knew her and she was as new to the town as I was and I was lost. I could call Dimitris mom but if she found out I skipped school she would get mad and I might get sent to a new foster home. That only left Dimitri and I was still mad at him. But it looked like he was my only choice. I took a deep breath and dialed his cell number.

"Hello?" He snapped answering on the second ring.

"Dimitri?" I squeaked. I really didn't want to have this conversation; I rather wander the streets for a few more days.

"Rose!" then he went off speaking Russian really fast. I tried to listen but it was no use I think I knew a total of five Russian words and they were all swear words.

"English please!" I yelled after a few seconds.

"Where the hell are you!" he yelled back.

"Well… see that's the thing… I'm not sure." I confessed. He started yelling again. It was a mix of English and Russian. What I could understand was about how stupid I was. That god at that at that moment Oksana walked in.

"Are you okay Hun?" she asked all sweet.

"Um yeah… uh could you please tell me your address?" she rattled it off and I repeated it to Dimitri who made me promise not to go anywhere else. He also said we would talk more about this when he saw me. I hung up. "Dinner is done if you would like to join us." She said simply and then walked into the other room.

We all sat around the table eating. I was in my own little world. That is until mark asked me what I was doing out by myself.

"Um well see I got in a fight with … my brother… at school and ran away. I hadn't realized how long I had been running and when i did I realized I was lost." I hung my head at how lame the excuse was.

"What was the fight about?" Lindsay asked.

"Um... well, see it was an actual _fight_ and I lost and was mad." Allyson nodded her head as if she completely understood.

"I have brothers," she said "they can be a pain especially when they win."

I helped clean up with Lindsay and Allyson. As we were walking back into the living room to head upstairs to Lindsay's room and wait for Dimitri when we heard the roar of a motor coming down the street. Lindsay and Allyson looked at each other confused. Mark and Oksana looked up from where they were sitting on the couch watching a show.

"That would be Dimitri." I said walking to the door. Everyone followed. We got the door open just in time to see Dimitri's motorcycle pull to a stop in their driveway. He stepped off and laid his helmet on the seat the saw me and rushed to the door.

I was in shock as he wrapped his arms around me. He stepped back and bent at the waist to be eye level with me. his hands griped my shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly. I nodded. "a nod! here I am worried sick and all you do is nod like its nothing!" he started speaking Russian again. He really needed to stop that.

"I have no idea what you just said." I interrupted his rambling. This made him madder but Oksana inturupted us both.

"Why don't you both come in for a second?" I turned and saw Lindsay and Allyson staring wide eyed at him. I felt something inside me stir. I told myself it was embarrassment but it felt oddly like… jealousy. But why?

**Was it long enough? I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope the small cliffy on why rose feels that way will keep you reading and me writing.**

**Question of the day:** how many of you are mad at me and if you are how can I make it up to you guys and keep you reading and reviewing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know I have been gone and you all are probably really mad at me but through it all I still got reviews asking when I would update and to please continue. As you may know if I answered your review, I have been having laptop trouble. I got it fixed and then it crashed and then my grandpa couldn't fix it so he bought me a new one (same model) but then that crashed and he fixed it so now I am back to work with the knowledge that I will never buy a Toshiba computer again. Lame I know but I promise to try and update more as long as you guys stay true and keep reviewing. Okay enough from me, on to the story.**

**RECAP:**

_"I have no idea what you just said." I interrupted his rambling. This made him madder but Oksana interrupted us both._

_"Why don't you both come in for a second?" I turned and saw Lindsay and Allyson staring wide eyed at him. I felt something inside me stir. I told myself it was embarrassment but it felt oddly like… jealousy. But why?_

…

Dimitri looked up like he just noticed Oksana for the first time. And maybe he had, but I still found it hard to believe he was so worried about me, the smart ass foster child forced into his life without his say. Dimitri's whole domineer changed in a second flat. He went from pissed off but relieved to grateful and respectful.

"Thank you." He said politely like the good boy he was. "I would like to meet the people who helped out Rosemarie." I groaned outwardly at the use of my full name. Dimitri just shot me a look that said 'shut up, your already in a boat load of trouble.'

Following Oksana into the house I felt the weird sense of jealousy was over me again as Allyson and Lindsay stood on either side of him smiling up at him. He just gave them polite smiles as he took a seat on the coach. They stayed by his side.

Mark finally dragged Paul away from the motorcycle and entered the house. Paul was still bouncing with excitement. Finally it all got to him and he practically threw himself into Dimitri's lap asking him a bunch of questions.

"Dimitri, that is your name right? Are you a ninja? My friend Jake says that ninja's ride motorcycles and have an accent when they talk. You have a funny way of talking so that must be your accent, right? What language where you speaking before? How did you learn it? Where are you from? Are you going to teach me to use a sword?"

"Paul!" Oksana snapped as she reached for him. "I'm sorry he's usually not like this." She sounded apologetic for her sons behavior. Paul wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck and refused to let go.

Dimitri gave a completely at ease laugh that startled me. I hadn't hear him truly laugh yet, but I decided I wanted to hear it more often, and not the bitter sarcastic laugh he uses on me.

"It's fine I don't mind." he even smiled! "Yes, my name is Dimitri," he said now talking to Paul who once he had realized his mother wasn't going to drag him away had released his death grip on Dimitri, "and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a ninja." Another smile so sweet and angelic I almost couldn't blame Lindsay and Allyson for leaning closer to him. I said almost.

"I do have an accent, but ninja's are from Japan, while I'm from Russia." I saw him get a far away look in his eyes and realized for the first time how much he must miss his home and even his sisters. But as fast as it appeared it was gone. "But as for teaching you to use a sword I can do better." I almost laughed at the look of pure worship on Paul's face. "I teach martial arts just a crossed town and if your parents will let you I will give you a months worth of lessons free for helping Rosemarie."

Paul immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around his mothers legs while giving this wide eyed innocent look to his dad. "please mommy, please daddy." he used the full force of his sweet little kid voice.

"Oh!" Oksana exclaimed, "I don't know Paul…" she began.

"Please!" Paul dragged out the word so it sounded more like "pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!" he even managed to sound close to tears. Actually I swear I saw water glistening in his eyes. Boy, the kid knew how to act! Oksana caved. But with all due credit, she lasted longer than I would have.

"Well… okay."

Paul jumped around the room with a smile on his face which caused all of us to smile in return, minus Lindsay and Allyson who were sulking at the fact Dimitri wasn't giving them all the attention. This made my smile widen.

_No! Bad Rose! Stop these insane feelings right this instant! _I chastened myself.

Dmitri looked at his watch, realizing the time we then said our good-byes as Dimitri reminded me we, yet again, had school tomorrow. Thank God it would be Friday.

The ride home was in silence, mainly because it was hard to have a conversation with wind wiping past you at sixty miles per hour **(I know most of the world uses kilometers or whatever now but here in the states we use miles so I will just let anybody who is not familiar with this form of measurement know, that is really fast)**. As we arrived home Dimitri stormed inside without even looking at me. I guess the ride home had given him time to get over the happy feelings from Paul and go back to his anger at me. As I walked inside I gently took a seat at the island style counter in the middle of the kitchen and waited for Dimitri to yell.

"Rosemarie what on earth were you thinking." He asked in a cold steady voice that was almost worse than yelling. "Not only did you Skip school but you ran a crossed town . Imagine what those people must think of my mother now, Imagine what they must think of me!" Anger was rising in his voice but he never yelled. His words made me flinch inside. He and his mother had been so nice to me, and I repay them by making them look bad. But I didn't let this show, with all my years in out of foster homes, after finding my true mother only to have her tell me she never wanted a child, it became reflex to give a smart ass comment when things started to hurt that way my true feelings never came threw. I didn't disappoint this time.

"Sorry I hurt your big bad male pride comrade." I snapped getting up from my stool and walking towards the stairs ready to get in my bed and put this day behind me. But obviously Dimitri wasn't ready to drop it. He reached out to grab my arm and spin me around to face him.

"Despite your contrary beliefs, I do not speak just to hear myself talk." He snapped.

Anger built inside me to the point where I finally snapped. Jabbing a finger at him I yelled. "Don't pretend to care about me when we both know its just an act! I'm just some foster kid forced into your life and the only reason you even care about what I do is because your mom made you look after me. So stop with the act!" I poked his chest with my last words hoping to drive home the point.

Faster than I thought possible Dimitri grabbed my hand and pinned me to the wall. A rush of emotions swirled threw me at his proximity. He leaned closer completely in my personal space but I didn't mind. The smell of his crisp clean after shave almost made me sigh in pleasure.

"Do not tell me what I am feeling." He whispered voice husky with yet another emotion I was not use to seeing on him. For half a heart beat I thought he was going to kiss me, I even leaned forward a bit and let my mouth loosen in preparation for it. But before I could blink the moment was over and Dimitri was headed up the stairs to his room. As he climbed the stairs he didn't look back. Not even when he told me to get to bed because we had school tomorrow.

I let my back slide down the wall. My arms rested on my bent knees as I tilted my head up to look at the ceiling. Today really would have been easier if I had just slept in.

**Okay guys and galls what did you think of my grand return ****J I hope you know I went threw hell to finish this. I stayed up way later than I am allowed to on a school night and faced being grounded (but then again I do that every night to text my boyfriend) I also had to explain fan fiction to my football player boyfriend who laugh but oh well its all for you guys :D **

**Please review!**

**Question of the day: my birthday is Tuesday, when is yours?**

**Lena R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! Before I forget, I know in the beginning I said she was …16 I believe and a sophomore in high school but I decided to change it she is now 14 and a freshman while Dimitri is still 18 and a senior. This doesn't change much but instead of world civic. She is taking intro to social studies and instead of geometry she would be in algebra 1. Okay thanks that's all.**

After a few shaky breathes, I pulled myself up off the floor and ascended the stairs to my room. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a hooded sweat shirt I opened the big bay window in my room. I crawled out and onto the porch roof. The night air was still warm but a hint of cool fought to make it's self known. Fall was fast approaching. I had never experience fall in Montana but I imagine it can't be much different from Oregon… right?

I laid on the roof for hours. The night sky was beautiful, sometimes it felt like I lived in the night. As much as I loved the sun and it's warmth something about the night just felt… natural. I must have fallen asleep on the roof because the next thing I remember was hearing a motorcycle engine reeve to life in the drive way. Jerking into conciseness I rolled over so I could pear over the roof ledge. Dimitri was in the drive way starting his bike. I looked over my shoulder and threw the window at my digital clock on my night stand. It was at least a half hour earlier than he usually left. Without much thought to the action I crouched on the edge and jumped. I bent my legs and rolled as I hit the ground to absorb the blunt of the impact. Standing up I realize my action had caught Dimitri's attention.

"Where are you going?" I snapped unable to hold back the anger in me at the fact that he was leaving without me.

"A ride." was all he said then tore off down the driveway.

"Wait!" I screamed, but he didn't wait, or even look back. Then in a small dejected voice that I almost didn't recognize as my own I asked the now silent yard, "What about me? How am I getting to school?" I realized how pathetic I sounded and vowed to never let him cause me to act like that again. I would be the strong, independent person, that needs help from no one.

After making it to school, by means of running, I tracked down Lissa. She was waiting by my locker. There was no Dimitri in sight, how unusual, but then again why should I care? I am a strong able woman who can walk herself to class, I reminded myself.

"Hey." she said with a bright smile. But when I saw her eyes I immediately knew she was dying to ask about why I had run out of school yesterday. God news travels fast! Even the new girl knew the latest gossip. I just sighed as I opened my locker. Might as well get this over with. I gave her a look that I hope said 'okay ask away.' It must have because not five seconds later she responded.

"What on earth happened?" she gushed. I smiled as I realized how innocent she was, she didn't even dare cuss, unlike me who would be swearing so much the devil would be embarrassed.

I let her in on what happened yesterday, from the fight with Dimitri to the getting lost and meeting Mark and Oksana, to finally calling Dimitri to come pick me up. What I couldn't, however, get the courage to tell her was that I think I might be starting to like Dimitri.

The weekend was finally here but by Sunday night Dimitri still wasn't talking to me. At last I couldn't take it any more. Grabbing the handle to the basement, which acted as Dimitri's home gym, I stormed down the stairs ready to demand an explanation to why he was treating me this way, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks on the third to last step.

Dimitri was shirtless giving me the chance to truly see his lean body lightly coated with sweat from his work out. His mussels rippled as he did a complex set of jabs and punches. The way he moved was so graceful that I hardly believed that someone his size could execute the precise moves. He did a round house kick to the punching bag. During the spin into the kick he must have spotted me because he froze.

I knew I must have been staring like a deer caught in the headlights, but I couldn't look away. I felt the sudden urge to walk over and run my hands over his chest to see if it felt as nice as it looked. Dimitri was staring too though . He was first to regain composure.

"Was there something you need?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I- I just- I was- um, well you see…" I stuttered still shaken from the intense moment. He got a look of annoyance on his face at my inability to speak. Deciding to just give up I quickly turned and dashed but up the stairs.

Things got even weirder between Dimitri and I after the basement incident. We avoided each other around the house and I even found myself skipping gym every day. After about a week I guess people started to notice. I was sitting in Algebra daydreaming of what I was going to do during my "free period" today when my name was called over the intercom to report to the principals office. As with all classes, whether your on elementary school or high school, the was a collective "Oooooooooh! Your in trouble!" shaking my head I rose from my seat hoping that the principal wouldn't talk to long and cause me to miss my free time.

Arriving at the office I was told to go on in to the principals office. As I came through the door I immediately smelled trouble. She looked mad, like really mad.

"Rose take a seat. It has come to my attention that you have made it a habit in the last two weeks to skip your third period class. Now I know for a fact that when you arrived at this school I made it clear this would not be tolerated. As much as this pains me to say, I am going to have to expellee you."

I felt all the air leave my body in that moment. This could not be happening, it just couldn't. I, for the most part, actually liked it here! I can't believe I messed this up over some stupid (yet incredibly hot) guy. I had a smart ass remark on the tip of my tongue when I head a voice speak behind me.

"You can't expellee her." the voice belonged to none other than the sexy Russian that I blamed all this on . "I know she is wild and disrespectful…"

"I have never had a student come to my office so many times in such a short period!" she shot at Dimitri. But he continued.

"But she just needs something stable in her life, some thing to teach her respect and disaplin."

"Okay that's nice and all but how do you propose we do that. No one will take a trouble maker like her under their wing."

"Get her enrolled in some sport, something like karate."

There was an evil glint in the principals eyes. "Okay then it's settled. In place of me expelling her you will enrollee her and be her mentor in martial arts. "

"That not what I-" he stammered.

"Then I Expellee her. That's all there is to it. So what is your choice."

I had to force myself to stay quite through the whole thing. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to beg Dimitri, but now as he looked at me trying to decide if I was worth it I couldn't help the look that came upon my face. I wanted to stay I really did, I just hope he could see all that on my face. After a few more tense seconds Dimitri released a breath.

"Okay, I will train her."

**TA DA! What do you think? See I am really trying to be good and update I even have exams and crap to study for and I only have two day of school left so BE GRATFUL! Lol =) **

**Prompt**

**Question**** of the day: lol okay so instead of a question I want to do a prompt. See who can come up with the most creative death threat/bribe to get me to write. Winner will be recognized in the next chapter and I will put the death threat in the authors note too so everyone else can see what kept me writing lol **

**Let the games begin =)**

**Lena R.**


End file.
